


I’ll always be there for you

by mimabeann



Series: Gemma's Crew [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gemma always knows just how to cheer Skir'mir up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr angst/fluff prompts: 29. “I’ll always be there for you.”
Relationships: Gemma/Skir'mir
Series: Gemma's Crew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715356
Kudos: 2





	I’ll always be there for you

Skir’mir swirled the amber liquid in his glass with one hand as he propped himself up on his other arm. He sighed. It was getting late and the crowd in this cantina had thinned out. Alcohol wasn’t having the effect he’d hoped. But, then again, he didn’t really know what he expected from Alderaan, the whole planet was pretentious and it didn’t seem like most of the people around would appreciate a strong drink. Still. He’d hoped he could find something to lift his sour mood.

A hand on his shoulder yanked him from his thoughts and made him jump before he realized it was Gemma. “You look like you could use something stronger than you’re gonna find here. And you probably need a change of scenery anyways.” She smiled sympathetically at him.  
Skir’mir chuckled. “I dunno, scenery here just got a lot better.” Gemma always seemed to make things brighter to him.  
She shook her head and blushed lightly. “Flatterer. Come on. I’ve got a good stargazing spot and a bottle of Corellian whiskey. And I’m not staying in this place,” She glanced over her shoulder with a smirk and raised her voice, “Alderaanians seem awfully nosey about two mandalorians trying to have a private conversation.” They both laughed as all the people in the bar who had been watching them immediately refocused their attention on the drinks in front of them. Skir’mir’s eyes softened as he noticed her blushing.  
“Alright, I’m sold.” He flashed her a toothy grin and downed the rest of his drink before standing up and following her out the door. 

They made their way over to the edge of town, the buildings were all dark inside. Gemma stopped in front of one and turned back to him. “You don’t have your jetpack, do you?” She giggled.   
He shook his head no. “Why?”  
“You’re gonna need a lift unless you wanna climb the building.” She grinned and opened her arms like she wanted a hug. Skir’mir laughed.  
“Boss, if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was say so.”  
“Just come here.” She chuckled and gave him her best ‘stern mother’ look. “Hold tight and no squirming.” Skir’mir smiled as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

“Yes ma’am.” Ski’mir’s smile widened as they kicked off the ground and Gemma’s grip on him instinctively tightened. He found himself disappointed when they landed and they released each other from their embrace. His eyes lit up when he looked around, realizing that she’d set up a spot for they to sit and stargaze already. A comfortable blanket, a bottle of Corellian whiskey, some pillows, and a few muffins were arranged on the small flat area of the roof that they were standing on. He beamed at her. “This was planned?”  
Gemma shrugged. “Knew something was eating at you. I’m always here for you, you know that right? I always will be.” She smiled as she plopped down onto the blanket. “And I’m here if you need to talk.”  
Skir’mir grinned widely, and fought back the urge to cry as an overwhelming sense of happiness came over him. Few people understood him like Gemma. And she really was always there when he needed her, she always knew just how to reassure him. “Already doing better, thanks boss.”  
“Any time.” 


End file.
